


Touch Me, Taste Me

by chaoticspring



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha hwanwoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Seoho, Omega youngjo, PWP, Polyamory, Porn Star AU, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, it's just a fun time, its just a porno scene with some abo thrown in for some spice, porn star hwanwoong, porn star seoho, porn star youngjo, they're being filmed, voyeurism? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspring/pseuds/chaoticspring
Summary: Youngjo knew how to put on a performance, each movement prolonged, and each gasp and moan dramatised as the camera focused on him.//Youngjo, Seoho and Hwanwoong film a porn scene
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Touch Me, Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i wrote for a friend a while back at their specific request and I mean a wHILE so the writing kinda shit I'm sorry. I tried to edit but I couldn't bring myself to read through this trash so enjoy this unbeta'd mess. (if u see half edited bits no you didn't)
> 
> again english is my 2nd language so excuse my grammar and stuff ig.

Everything felt too loud, too warm; the muffled chattering from the directors and cameramen had begun to fade into the background as Youngjo could feel the heat inducers he had taken earlier begin to take effect. 

The room was small and the set even smaller, only made up of the single king sized bed Youngjo was laying on. Silks and satins draped over the bed and pooled onto the floor, taking up the frame and hiding the hard concrete underneath. 

His senses felt alight, each faint whisper was almost deafening, the mixed scents of alphas and omegas suffocating. Silk sheets gently caressed his bare skin, his fingers curling into the silk as he waited for the director to signal the start of the shoot. 

It wasn’t the first time they had filmed when one of them was in heat, each a meticulously preplanned scene urged on by heat inducers, directors too impatient to wait for their cycles. The profit each of those films made was too great to ignore. 

Youngjo could smell Seoho before he felt the dip in the bed, the familiar soothing scent flooding his nose as gentle hands ran along his chest. A soft whimper left his lips as a shiver went down his spine with the light touch of Seoho’s fingers, he could feel small beads of slick begin to slowly leak out of his hole, wetting the inside of his thighs.

“You feeling ok? Ready?” Seoho muttered as he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Youngjo’s neck, gently nipping the skin near his scent glands.

Youngjo’s voice hitched, strained and breathy as he tried focusing on Seoho’s words, biting back any moans that threatened to escape at the playful teasing, leaning into Seoho’s touch.

“Mhmm, you? I can smell your heat as well.”

“They just gave me a small dose,” Seoho whispered between gentle kisses, his lips barely grazing Youngjo’s skin, each fleeting touch as electrifying as the next. “Not enough for me to be in heat, just enough to get wet. I think the director just doesn’t want to spend money on lube,” Seoho mused, Youngjo could feel the soft smile on Seoho’s lips as they moved along Youngjo’s neck and down to his chest, gently sucking and licking the smooth skin. 

Seoho ran his tongue along Youngjo’s abdomen, silently praising each inch of skin that was so delicately laid out below him, dragging out soft moans and giggles as Youngjo squirmed with each kiss to his stomach. A slight shiver crept along his spine as skilled fingers slowly traced the taut muscles along his thighs, pinching and squeezing at soft skin.

“Filming is about to start. Make sure you’re ready to go,” Seoho’s voice trailed off into a whisper as his hand slowly made its way to Youngjo’s ass, his index finger pressing against Youngjo’s hole, feeling it twitch at the sudden pressure, forcing out a heavy trickle of slick that ran between his fingers. 

With a bitten back moan Youngjo’s hips jolted, desperate as he tried to chase after Seoho’s touch, whimpering and withering on the bed as soon as the ministrations stopped, the comforting weight next to him disappearing as soon as it came, only left with a small parting kiss.

“Don’t forget the cock ring,” Seoho’s lips leaving a soft tingling sensation as he walked away, his words warming Youngjo’s cheeks

At this point it almost felt like a routine, doing these bigger scenes, as rare as they came, but with the overwhelming feelings of pleasure that coursed through his body as he waited for filming to start, the more he craved touch. His whole body ached for it, for Hwanwoong and Seoho to arrive and fill him, mark him and use him. 

He slipped on the cock ring before he let himself get fully hard, Seoho’s voice ringing in his ears as the cool silicone warmed quickly against his skin. Pleasure began to overwhelm Youngjo, creeping along every nerve, igniting them until his whole body thrummed with desperation. His cock felt heavy against his stomach, aching for release with each small movement sending shivers along his body. Precum collected at the tip, dripping down the head and onto his stomach, dripping down and pooling with each twitch of his cock.

Biting his lip, Youngjo reached down and ran his fingers along his hole, gently massaging the ridges of muscle, coating them in the slick that had begun pooling underneath him. He made quick work of stretching himself, his index finger slid into him with ease, his hole clenching around it as he began pumping it in and out. He worked himself open as quickly as he could, watching as they finished setting up around him, ignoring the slight burn as he added a second then a third finger. 

Glancing to the side he noticed Hwanwoong’s nude form standing next to Seoho who was distracting himself by picking out which toy to use with the director. Both of them waited impatiently to the side; Hwanwoong’s gaze was unwavering, eyes focused as he watched Youngjo, his fingers twitching and nose flaring as he waited for his cue.

“Filming’s starting in one. Youngjo just keep going, we’ll start from here like we planned.” Geonhak’s voice snapped Youngjo back to reality, grounding him as his eyes scanned around the room, moving a pillow behind his head, elevating it so it was more visible for the camera.

Geonhak began counting down, the camera steady as it held it on his shoulder, gaze focused as he began filming. Youngjo knew how to put on a performance, each movement prolonged, and each gasp and moan dramatised as the camera focused on him. His muscles tensed as soon as he heard Geonhak’s voice counting down, accentuating each dip and line in his body.

A loud whimper left Youngjo’s mouth as soon as the camera started rolling, his hand moved to the side of his hole, gently spreading one cheek exposing his fingers slowly thrusting inside him, rubbing against the slick coated rim of muscle. He made quick work of opening himself up, impatient as he added another finger, scissoring them slowly, showing off his stretched hole to the camera.

Tongues of fire lapped at his skin as he felt his heat climb towards its peak, his skin glistening with a mix of slick and sweat as he let it drip onto the sheets underneath him. Each messy thrust of his fingers forcing more to pool under him, his hips tilting back as he showed the camera the mess he had made. 

Hwanwoong and Seoho slowly crawled onto the set, the robes that covered them slipping off their shoulders as they sat on the bed either side of Youngjo, their cheeks flushed red either from the growing heat of the room or blush from a heavy-handed makeup artist. 

“It’s so hot,” Youngjo could hear the strain in his voice as he bit back a moan, desperation slowly seeping into each word he continued to beg, “please, please touch me. Woongie..”

Through the corner of his eye, he watched Hwanwoong and Seoho press their lips together into a kiss, ignoring his pleas as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, each fleeting touch and caress of their skin slowly pulling their robes away. 

They always made a good show of it, each second was drawn out, as overstated as the last as they peeled away each other’s clothes, soft untouched skin being brought into view. He couldn’t hold back the huff of frustration as they didn’t spare him a glance, his skin pricking by the mixed scents of arousal coming from Hwanwoong and Seoho.

Shifting slightly, his head turning back to the camera, his mouth slightly agape and lips glistening with spit as he thrusted his fingers in faster. The script they drafted earlier that week played in the back of his mind, anchoring him as he tilted his hips, rocking them in time with the shallow thrusts of his finger. The silent cue calling Seoho’s attention as he pulled Hwanwoong closer, their bodies almost pressed up against each other as they loomed over Youngjo, close enough for him to reach out and touch them.

“Look at our hyung in heat,” Hwanwoong said as he pulled away from Seoho, their lips glistening with spit, the reddish tint that was applied beginning to smudge. “He’s already so wet, making a mess on our bed and we haven’t even done anything.”

Youngjo knew it was acting, the characters well rehearsed days before as they went over the scene, verbal cues set as a basic script was written. It was something they had done hundreds of times, he was an actor, he knew, yet as he glanced at the others he could feel a shiver begin to run down his spine. 

He felt small, useless, his cock heavy against his stomach as they watched him. Seoho’s expression was unreadable, calculated as he turned to Youngjo, as cold as it was disingenuous, he could feel his skin flushing under their gaze.

“Such a needy hyung. He looks so cute trying to get our attention,” Seoho said. The familiar lilt in his tone was as teasing as ever, his lips curling into a predatory smirk hidden behind an innocent eye smile and a sweet, intoxicating scent. “Always such an attention whore.”

There wasn’t much bite to Seoho’s words yet Youngjo couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips as he reached out towards the two. Muffled pleas filled the silence as he grasped at any skin he could find, his grip weak as he gently tugged at Seoho’s hand before grabbing onto Hwanwoong, begging with each fleeting touch. 

Youngjo knew a jealous streak ran through Seoho, as much as it was acting it still carried off camera as well. Hidden beneath kind gestures and light hearted gags, as genuine as they were, Youngjo couldn’t help but notice how he clung to the others, each action coming with the focus of the members being pulled towards him. 

Seoho’s hands didn’t leave Hwanwoong’s side, fingers slowly digging the unblemished skin, possessive and unyielding as he tried pulling the attention back to him. His lips slowly pursed into a pout as Hwanwoong only leaned into Youngjo’s touch. 

“Does my kitten want to be filled up? So desperate for my knot,” Hwanwoong teased. The tips of his fingers slowly dragged along Seoho’s arms as he pulled away, letting them fall to his side as he leaned over Youngjo, reaching down and grasping his leaking cock, “I always take care of my omegas in heat.”

Seoho couldn’t help but whine in protest as Hwanwoong moved from his spot beside him, being left to the side as Hwanwoong positioned himself between Youngjo’s legs, pushing his knees towards his chest. Hwanwoong’s hands replacing Youngjo’s as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against Youngjo’s slick covered hole, wetting his fingers generously before using the slick to lube his cock, stroking himself a few times as he tilted his head towards the camera.

“Youngjo hyung always gets the attention,” Seoho said, picking up the vibrator he had picked out earlier, holding it up in front of his face. “He’s so useless, now I have to get myself off. His cock is too pathetic to even fuck me.”

The corner of Hwanwoong lips twitched with amusement, his gaze returning to Seoho as he moved to grab Youngjo’s hips to steady himself. 

“He’s not completely useless, look how good he is at being my little cocksleeve,” Hwanwoong said, his fingers digging into the plush skin of Youngjo’s waist as he pressed his cock past the tight rim. The muscles squeezing his cock as he started pulling back out, each thrust coming with ease. “Our hyung is like a toy, just for us to use. Besides, you always look so cute fucking yourself with your toys. Almost as loud as Youngjo.”

Youngjo could see Seoho bite back a retort, the amusement sparkling in his eyes as he held back a smile. He was beautiful like this, sweat glistening on his skin like diamonds, the playful glint in his eye warm and familiar. 

His train of thought slowly fizzled away as Hwanwoong began to speed up, the sudden snap of his hips making his muscles tense, his toes curling as he tried to pull Hwanwoong closer. His thrusts steadily became more aggressive as Hwanwoong’s hips slammed against the plush skin of Youngjo’s ass. 

“Woong, please. I need more. Please.” Youngjo’s desperation growing as the overwhelming haze of his heat clouded his thoughts, his mind slipping into the murky depths of pleasure

“Toys don’t speak,” Hwanwoong said, cutting Youngjo off as he slipped his fingers between Youngjo’s lips, “now be a good boy and take what you’re given.”

Cold fingers brushed away unshed tears, lips pressing to his neck as Seoho shifted forward. Soft moans tickled his ear as Seoho began preparing himself. each movement desperate as he thrust his fingers in and out, impatiently adding fingers as he began to produce more slick. 

Soft whimpers leaving his lips as he pressed the vibrator against his cock, the settings still low as he slowly dragged it down, letting it follow the thick vein down to his balls before letting it press up against his hole.

Seoho’s back arched as soon as he pressed the vibrator inside him, his hips rocking as he let it thrust shallowly in and out. Turning slowly, he turned his body to face Youngjo, his skin burning as he strained to move, hissing as his sensitive cock rubbed against his skin with each movement. 

“Youngjo always looks so good under you Woongie. He’s made to be fucked, he takes you so well. It makes me want to play as well.” Seoho’s voice was strained, barely enough for the microphones to pick up as he slowly slipped the vibrator out, throwing it off to the side, his gaze transfixed on the other two. “Ahh Youngjo, why do you have such a big pretty cock when you can’t even use it right. I have to do everything myself.” 

“Do you think you can fuck yourself on his cock as I fuck him.”

“Depends,” Seoho said, gripping the base of Youngjo’s weeping cock, giving it a harsh tug as he spread slick along the shaft, “if he lasts long enough to get me off.”

“He can hold off a little longer, I can tell you’re close too.” Hwanwoong said as Seoho carefully swung his leg over Youngjo’s stomach, his thighs shaking as he hovered over Youngjo’s cock, letting it brush over his hole with each hard thrust. 

Youngjo whimpered as they spoke, his face and ears flushed red as he looked up at Seoho, his arms reaching up to support Seoho’s weight on top of him. A strangled moan left Youngjo’s throat as Seoho sunk down onto Youngjo’s cock, his hips rocking back and forth relentlessly as he chased after the building pressure in the pit of his stomach, his cock straining for relief as it bobbed against his chest with each thrust.

Every inch of Youngjo’s skin felt alight, flushed red tingling with each light movement, as he felt closer and closer to coming. Hwanwoong’s thrusts had become more erratic, jackhammering into him at the same pace as Seoho’s movements. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he craved for release, babbling as he begged to come.

“You want to be a good hyung for us right? You don’t get to come until we’re done using you.” Hwanwoong said, his voice strained as his composure slipped **,**

Choking back a sob Youngjo nodded, his arms shaking from the strain of holding Seoho up, only letting out a soft sigh of relief as Seoho leant forward to press his lips against Youngjo’s, their tongues pressing against each other, messy and uncoordinated.

Cum spurted up Youngjo’s chest, hitting his chin as Seoho came with a muffled gasp, his mouth agape as he emptied himself on top of Youngjo’s chest. His thighs shaking as he carefully let Youngjo’s cock slip out of him, rolling to the side, pants as he came down from his high, the remnants of the heat still buzzing in the corners of his vision. 

Hwanwoong came soon after, his fingers digging into whatever skin he could find purchase on as he emptied into Youngjo’s hole, his knot inflating as he came, locking them in place. 

Hwanwoong’s hand came up to stroke Youngjo’s cock, each stroke jerky, following the same stuttering patterns as his hips. It didn’t take many strokes for Youngjo to cum, shouting as he came all over himself, his cum mixing with Seoho’s as it ran down his stomach and chest. His chest heaved as he lay under Hwanwoong, a soft satisfied smile playing on his lips, his fingers twitching to pull Hwanwoong close.

Youngjo let out a soft satisfied sigh as soon as Geonhak called the end of filming, closing his eyes as he sat back, enjoying the soft kisses Seoho and Hwanwoong had begun peppering along his neck and face, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Familiar voices approached, followed by the harsh fabric of the towels that had begun wiping him, wincing as the cock ring was carefully removed along with some of the cum soaked sheets around them.

“Hyung, you feeling ok?” Seoho’s voice was soft as he ran a hand through Youngjo’s hair, brushing it away from his face.

“Mhmm yeah, ‘m just tired.”

Chuckling, Hwanwoong let himself fall onto Youngjo’s chest, careful to not let his hips pull or tug, his knot still inflated in Youngjo’s sensitive hole.

“Sleep, no one’s going anywhere.” Seoho muttered, curling up against them, his chin nestling onto Youngjo’s neck, warm breaths of air tickling his ear. 

Nodding, Youngjo let himself drift asleep, enjoying the warmth of Hwanwoong and Seoho arms as he drifted to sleep, ignoring the soft buzz around him as people hurried to clean up the set and double check the film. He almost didn’t notice the familiar bodies of Keonhee and Dongju join them on the bed, the hushed giggles and whispers fading into nothing as sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> u made it through, incredible. if ur interested in smut that's better written prolly check out my other fics idk but otherwise thanks for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated 
> 
> [carrd](https://teeniegon.carrd.co/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/teeniegon)  
>  | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/teeniegon) (if ur not comfortable to comment here and wanna comment anon there instead, but please b kind!!! I am fragile!!)


End file.
